Immersive and/or interactive technologies, such as virtual reality (VR) headsets, allow users to interact with a virtual environment. While such technologies attract considerable consumer interest, user experience and/or usability among other issues hinder greater adoption of these technologies. In particular, restrictive user input devices and/or limited immersive or interactive content can detract from a user's overall experience using currently available immersive and/or interactive technologies.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media involving a content coupled physical activity surface.